1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cage for shielding components from electromagnetic interference, and more particularly to a shielding cage assembly for arranging a plurality of transceiver modules therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communications equipment, and is normally singly received in a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Prior art shielded transceiver modules are too difficult to assemble densely to a circuit board. Therefore, an inexpensive shielding cage assembly that will allow transceiver modules to be easily and densely mounted on a circuit board is required.
Referring to FIGS. 6, a prior art shielding cage assembly 100 for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules (not shown) therein includes a conductive body cage 1, a conductive cover cage 2 and a plurality of dividing walls 3, which cooperatively define a plurality of hollow spaces for receiving the transceiver modules therein. Retaining tabs 121, 311 are respectively formed on the body cage 1 and the dividing walls 3, and engage in a corresponding plurality of slots 24a, 24 defined in the cover cage 2 to hold the cover cage 2 to the body cage 1 and to fix the dividing walls 3 between the cover cage 2 and body cage 1.
However, this kind of structure cannot satisfy the requirement to stackably mount transceiver modules in interface communications equipment. Therefore, an improved shielding cage assembly that is adapted for receiving a plurality of transceiver modules therein is desired.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a shielding cage assembly for receiving a plurality of transceiver modules therein while allowing good air ventilation to the transceiver modules.
A shielding cage assembly according to the present invention for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules therein includes a conductive hanger, a conductive upper and lower shielding cages and a spacer. A plurality of dividing walls cooperatively defines a plurality of hollow spaces inside each of the upper and lower shielding cages for receiving the transceiver modules therein. The spacer is sandwiched between the stacked upper and lower shielding cages. The upper and lower shielding cages are electrically connected through the spacer.